Lilith's Incubi and Succubi: General Grevious
by BlueFanfictionInc
Summary: Lilith decides to create a new Incubi in the Star Wars Universe, seeing a good target in the Droid General, Grevious. SHe grants him not only powers, but the knowledge and truth about how he came to be. With this, Grevious will seek his revenge and destroy all those in his path, through combat, or other means.


**Grevious, a new man and demon.**

**Here will be a change, here we will see a man who was broken and meant only as a trap for the jedi by the sith, will rise to power and become a force who will not only slaughter the jedi, but have one of the greatest forces in the galaxy.**

**He will be smarter, have more powers, knowledge of event into the future, nothing will be able to stop him and the galaxy will never be the same. Sort of like how he was in the Gendy Tarakovsky Clone Wars, which I recommend finding and watching because it is amazing.**

**The events will take place during the new clone wars, the tv show with the 3-d models, and will lead to the Revenge of the sith. Grevious will be met by a powerful being, a certain Lilith, and will grant Grevious what he needs to know, as well as power that will allow him to do whatever he desires.**

**The story begins after Grevious's lair is raided by Kid Fisto and his apprentice and forces.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The machine evolves**

**Lilith's realm**

Lilith looked into this universe and smiled at the possibilities it could have. This power they wield known as the force, the Jedi order, the Sith, and the very large galactic war it was embroiled in. She saw endless entertainment potential in it. She looked through their universe to see what her perfect target was, and she had many: Jedi confused about the order, Mandalorians, a few of the other races with some potential targets, even a man named Count Dooku, Anakin Skywalker, a damaged alien named Darth Maul, and many others.

But one caught her eye most of all, a machine called General Grevious. He was not always a machine, but was turned into one after an accident. She looked through his past and saw much that she could use, most of all in his hate of the Jedi and also how Count Dooku orchestrated his accident and the separatists used him as a weapon.

"**He will be perfect, I shall grant him a new form and show him the truth. He will be most…. entertaining~"** **She smiled** as she stood up from her throne and opened a portal, looking to a demon on the side, **"Check on Jaune while you have a second Lazara."** **She said**, the demon bowing and doing so. Lilith smiled, "Now to go." She said as she travelled through the portal.

She arrived on a planet of mist and rocks. She looked and found the door, opening it with her own strength with ease, **"Time to find a new BI." She smiled** as she walked in.

**Grevious's home base**

Kit fisto had just escaped from grevious's lair, the robotic general was enraged. He was angry at Dooku using him as a trap and having his home both exposed and damaged, losing his medic and Gore, his pet monster. "Count Dooku treats me like a simple battle droid, using me for his means." He groaned, before throwing a table at his now useless consul. He ordered his bodyguards and droids to begin packing up to move out before the Republic arrived.

They do so and begin packing up, putting away gear, weapons, and other things. Grevious handled his masks and his trophies, remembering his times before he became the machine he is now. He was powerful, lethal, and a hero to his planet, remembering how he was shot down, leaving to meet the Senate after the damage the Jedi did to his planet.

After he was shot down, he was brought to a Separatist science lab and kept both alive and experimented on. When told about the power and skill he would attain, along with the other option being death, he eagerly accepted. After months of work, he became who he was today. He killed a scientist that referred to him as a Droid.

He was on Geonsis the day of the attack and the beginning of the clone wars. He observed and studied the Jedi, before the call to evacuate was initiated. He left, but met a jedi on his way out. He killed her with an electro staff and stole her lightsaber. Thus he began his journ-

'CRASH!' A loud noise broke him from his thoughts, "Guards, WHAT WAS THAT?!" He ordered over the comms. He was told that it was the front door, something tore it down. He ordered his droids and bodyguards at the ready for this intruder, telling them it may be a Jedi.

They arrived at a hall and Grevious was ready with 8 guards armed with staffs and missile launchers, and about 20 battle droids ready to fire. He hears some of the advance droids he sent being torn apart. Then What appears is a woman with blue skin, a black dress with Purple shades, a red gem in the center, wearing black heels and a strange head piece.

"Whoever you are, you have entered the Lair of the Great General Grievous, leader of the Separatist Armies, you will either surrender now or die!" He yelled as he drew his lightsabers and his droids readied to fire. The woman smiled, **"Give me your best shot~" She smiled in a powerful voice. **

"Fire!" He roared as the droids fired their blasters and his guards fired the missile launchers. The woman smiled and brought up a field to block the attacks. The droids are ordered forward as they fired. She moves and tears them apart with her bare hands, avoiding the blaster shots at first, till the last droid fires at her and the shots don't affect her. She smiled as she surrounded the droid in some dark energy and compacted the droid to the size of a baseball.

Grevious was both shocked and intrigued as he ordered his bodyguard forward to attack. 4 moved to attack the woman. She takes the baseball droid, surrounded it in dark power, and threw it at one of the guards, smashing it apart as it went into the chest of it and exploded in dark energy. It explodes and its staff goes into the air. She has the staff come to her, using the staff herself. She decimates the 3 other guards in seconds. Leaving nothing but scrap metal.

Grevious charged with his last 4 and soon a clash began. The woman, still wielding the staff easily takes out the guards and soon engages Grevious. He uses two lightsabers at first, going in for strikes and stabs, but she deftly blocks, parries, and avoids the attacks. He then moves and brings out two mora res so that he now wields four lightsabers. She smiled, **"Yes, use everything, attack me with all you've got~" **She said in a way that enraged Grevious, like she was demeaning him.

He moves, two of his arms spinning with a blade each, acting as a buzzsaw. The sound of it them whirring through the air and cutting the ground. She smiled as she kept dodging his strikes. This went on for about 10 minutes, Grevious becoming enraged, both at his strikes being both blocked, parried, and dodged, but more so at how this woman was not attacking him, "Why do you not fight?!" He roared as he moved for a 4 saber strike, but it is dodged again.

She smiled, **"I apologize, but I want to see what you are capable of. I will say you impress, but you are out of focused and may need some further power and help though~" **Grevious charged in a rage, "I WILL SHOW YOU POWER!" He roared as he slammed his blades down. Lilith smiled at this rage and moved to block, but the staff had taken a lot of damage and this last attack was too much for it. The staff was destroyed and grevious put one of his blades away so he could grab her by the throat and then impaled her with 3 blades; one in the chest, one on the stomach, and one in the shoulder.

He looked her in her seemingly pale eyes, "That is what happens to those who mess with Grevious." He said coldly. He begins to remove the sabers, but then she feels her grab his arm, **"Good~" **She smiles, shocking Grevious as she blasts him back with a wave of dark energy. Grevious is slammed into a wall, looking on as she healed from where he had stabbed her, "How are you alive?!" He questioned as he got up. She simply smiled and began to be covered in the darkness, **"My name is Lilith, and now I will fight seriously." **She said as the darkness surrounded her arm, before becoming a black broadsword.

She then charged, Grevious barely managing to dodge her attack. She moved, wielding the blade like it was nothing. She moved fast, struck hard, and that sword was something else. The Light sabers could not cut it and when he blocked them, he felt massive pressure coming from it. Soon though, he was done. Lilith cut off two of his arms and then cut off his legs. Just before he hit the ground, she impaled him through the chest and had him pinned to the ground. He wasn't dead, but now he was immobilized.

Grievous tried to remove the blade, but he could not move it. She smiled as she moved down to him. He tried to grab her, but she grabbed his arms and held them together. She then places her forehead on his and soon Grevious felt a surge through him. She then parted her forehead from his, **"That past would make for a good story, but you need a few more details." **Lilith said.

Grevious looked at her, "What was that, what did you do to me?!" He questioned. She simply smiled and said, **"I looked into your past from you and I saw you were missing some details. Allow me to fill in the blanks~" **She placed her forehead again and this time Grevious felt a violent surge through him and a deep pain, like he was being torn apart in the surgeries when he was first given his body. His body changed as the events rushed through his mind. From his days as a warrior, to the 'accident' that he soon saw was Dooku and the separatists shooting him down, the lies they told him, the reasons he was needed, essentially as a trap for the Jedi, and as the main villain of the war.

But then a look into the future, his death, the plans of palpatine, Dooku, and the end of the republic with Lord Sidious as the Emperor of the Galaxy. Grevious saw it all through his mind, his past, his present, and what seems to be his future, but Lilith wants to see if she can change that.

She removed her forehead from him and stepped back, looking upon the new body of her latest Incubi. Grevious groaned, he felt something weird as he placed his hand on his head. He freezes, this was flesh, his hand was organic, so was his face. He gets up in shock, looking upon his body. He looked to his legs, he had toes, skin, legs, arms, hands, and he felt his head, his face seemed similar to how it was before, his hair, and others things.

Lilith smiled as Grevious felt his now flesh body, "What in the…." He said in confusion, "What did you do to me?" He asked. Lilith simply waved her hands and made a mirror appear before him. It was large and was a full body mirror. He looked it over and saw his body, it was dark with red lines down his body. He looked strong, showing a strong physique, but not one that would slow him down. His arms responded when he tried to move them, feeling his muscles expand and contract. The feeling of a body, a real flesh and blood body, was amazing. He then felt a certain, appendage, he had not felt before.

Lilith smiled as Grevious enjoyed the feeling of his new body, **"I have given you this body, how is it?" **Grevious just looked and smiled, "Fantastic, how did you do this, and what was it that I saw, was all of that true?" Grevious asked, his voice no longer sounding like a machine, a feeling he was not used to.

Lilith nodded, "**Yes, it is all true, what you saw of your past, your present, and your future, is all true. As for how I did what I did, my name is Lilith, you can see me as a goddess, or the devil, but I prefer the title: 'Mistress of the Universe.' I have gone through universes and realities creating or recruiting people and things to become my Incubi/Succubi. You will be given powers and abilities that may not even exist in your world and can counter the Jedi, and the Sith." **

Grievous greatly like that last part as he flet the energy flowing through him, "What can I do?" He asked. Lilith smiled and brought his lightsabers to him again, before summoning her sword again. She moved and Grievious managed to block it, this time he was able to match the strike. He moved faster, hit harder, and had greater control in the fight. Though this form had a drawback, as she slashed and hit his side. Grievous could now feel pain as he moved a hand to his side, "Right, flesh and blood now." He said.

She then smiled, **"Yes, your demon form is strong, fast, and powerful, but remember you will feel pain now. Now try to remember your other form." **She said. Grievous was confused, but listend. He thought on it, and soon, he was changed back to his robotic form. It seemed the same, but now his eyes were darker, the metal on his body felt different, he couldn't figure out why. Lilith then moved to attack again, but Grievous managed to dodge it, his body able to move like how his new body felt. He then moved to attack, he could feel the abilities had transferred over to him from his new form.

He then brought out his 2nd pair of arms, which was strange, as they had been cut off. He moved and even managed to get some strikes in, before his hand was cut off. He stopped at this. **"Now change back." Lilith said. **Grievous did so, "This power is amazing, I have never felt this powerful!" He cheered, which made Lilith smile.

**"Yes, but now you must see the other abilities you now have." She said, **pointing over to a pillar and telling Grievous to shoot it with his palm. He was confused, before he pointed his palm and fired a powerful blast of dark energy. Grievous looked at his palm in amazement, **"That is the power of shadow, you have been given the power of shadow and illusion. You will have power over the darkness and the power to corrupt or empower those you wish. Now look towards that battle droid there." She said, **pointing to a droid that was still functional, but downed, **"Command and empower it, use your new power." **

He did, focusing his power on the droid, the droid rising and surrounding in shadow, before it was standing, "Ready for you command!" The droid said. Grievous was still iffy, till Lilith told him to test him out. He does and moves to attack. The droid charged, using it's blaster to fire. He could see the droid fought more like a commando droid than a regular droid, only losing do to its poor design. It was crushed, but Grievous was impressed.

"**You can only empower a few of them, and when they are destroyed, any effects fade away with no evidence." Lilith said, "As you grow more used to the powers and grow stronger, you will be able to do more, unleash greater shadow power, and your manipulation of minds will be greater as well with your illusions."**

Grievous just had a smile on his face, this power, these abilities, all of them were amazing. "I don't know what to say, but I must ask, what is the catch?" He asked, "You wouldn't just give these powers away for nothing, there has to be a price." Lilith nodded, **"There is, your powers and form show you are now bound to me as my servant. In a way, it is like how you were before as a servant to someone, but I will not command you to do anything that will go against your goals, unless they go against mine. I will watch you and see what you do." She explained. **

This seemed to be a near deal breaker for Grievous, "SO I am essentially your entertainment?" He asked. **"In a way…" Lilith said, "….but you are not a slave, you do what you wish, take your revenge, conquer the universe, try to kill me if you want, it is all to you." **

Grievous had to think on this, but in the end, he had new power, abilities, and the means to truly defeat the Jedi and the Sith. If he had to make a deal with the devil, than this would be an easy deal to take. "Then I guess we have a deal." He said extending his hand. She smiled and shook it, before bringing him in and kissing his demon form. He was shocked as they separated, **"Our deal is sealed with a kiss." She smiled. **Grievous sighed, but did secretly enjoy it.

Lilith was about to leave, but had a few more things to tell him, **"Oh right a few things first: Most of your powers only work in demon form, the only exception is the empowerment. You also have a power as a Incubi, you have the ability to brand those you mate with, those branded will follow your command and do as you say, without question, well their bodies will. And also I want you to shift back into your robot form." She said as she listed everything. **

It was a lot to take in as Grievous shifted back to his robot and saw the hand that had been cut off had healed, showing that switching between the forms would heal any damage to the previous, but Lilith said it was not perfect, as some damage will transfer. He was iffy on the Branding thing, but it was not something he would never put in his mind. He asked about the illusion power, but Lilith said to find someone to test it out on. **"Well now I leave you my Incubi, good luck and be good entertainment." She said, **before fading away.

This was a lot for Grievous, but now he had the means and the power to destroy the Jedi and the Sith, but it was more than that, he had the power to rule the universe if he wanted to. These thought resonated through him, but first he had to finish relocating. He ordered any remaining droids in his base to finish packing up, testing the empowerment on them, staying in his robotic form.

From testing, he could empower 5 droids, but he hated wasting this power on simple battle droids, so he used the empowerment on three of his remaining bodyguards, their eyes turning black and their combat skills amplified several fold. He had everything on ships and they set off, detonating bombs in the base to leave no evidence. Grievous would need to set up a new base of operation to retreat to if needed, so he found a good place where few would come to find him, Tatooine.

* * *

**And there is my first chapter, hope you all enjoyed. This will be a side project I am working on and will have posts monthly. Message for any suggestions or requests. Please look me up on P, where you can become a patron and both help me with my work and also be able to request your own personal works to be made.**

**Also at the time of this, there is a special offer where, if you sign up for 10 dollars or higher, you get a bonus 1500-2000 word commission or you can use it to increase the size of your requested submission.**


End file.
